


3. 二人だと、世界が私たちものになる (if we're together, World becomes ours)

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I don't even know if this should count as a relationship, but I ship them so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of those were a part of their biggest victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. 二人だと、世界が私たちものになる (if we're together, World becomes ours)

These clasps of their hands in the high-five as they take game back from their opponents, the grins they share on the court, or the satisfaction they feel after pulling out another formation, these are nothing compared to the feelings that overflow with tears as they kept hugging each other, with only one of them actually touching the ground, as they finally grasps their biggest dream: becoming no.1 Doubles Pair. Yet, those are what brought them there. After all, each match won, every game taken, each point scored was one step towards the biggest euphoria, part of their well-deserved success.

**Author's Note:**

> i've noticed I probably should post it as "the Dragon' series, but since some of the prompts are written for outside fandoms, I'll treat is as the separate works. For now.  
> Aaand, that's the situation where the title was something I liked more than the prompt name, which means there is a need to announce a prompt.  
> Prompt 3. Flashes of Euphoria
> 
> I hope it was a nice read at least^^


End file.
